What You Least Expect
by justsayyoulikeklaine
Summary: Blaine has been distant lately. One day when Kurt and Blaine are suppose to go to lunch, Blaine tells Kurt he has plans with a friend who Kurt doesn't know. And that's strange since Kurt knows all of his friends. Kurt thinks Blaine is hiding something and he might me right? Question is it is good or bad? Please Read and Review. Klaine!
1. Cheater?

**Okay so this is my second klaine fic and I've put off uploading this for far too long. Seeing as its summer for me now, I no longer have an excuse to not upload it. This is just an idea I had after taking my geo and chem final. This story will be in Kurt's POV.I apologize in advance for any error such as grammar or spelling. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and seriously if I own this would it be on fanfic, no it wouldn't. I wouldn't even write this...well maybe I would still be write it but anyways I still don't own anything. :(**

**So here it is!**

* * *

Kurt's POV

"Hey Blaine". I say walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Where do you want to go for lunch or we could stay here and cook?"

"I actually have plans. I'm meeting with an old friend for lunch. Actually I'm late." He says checking his watch. "I'll see you later okay. Love you." Blaine says giving me a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"Love you too." I say but he is already out the door. 'An old friend? I wonder who that would be I guess I'll him about it later.' I grab my phone dialing Mercedes to see if she wants to hangout.

"Hello"

"Hey Mercedes I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today maybe with the others if they can come?"

"Sure Kurt, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know maybe some lunch then shopping? So you in?"

"You had me shopping. I'll call Rachel and Tina and you call Brittany and Satan... I mean Santana"

"Okay call you later"

"Lates" I hear Mercedes say before hanging up. I scroll through my phone till my thumb is hovering over Brittany's name.

"Hey, dolphin!"

"Hey Brittany, I was wonder if you and Santana would want to go have lunch and go shopping with me and Mercedes, maybe Rachel and Tina."

"Okay let me check with Santana. Hey Santana do you want to go to lunch and go shopping with dolphin and the other girls?" I hear Brittany yell over the phone.

"What time?" "Let me check, Kurt what time did you say?"

"I didn't but I was thinking maybe an hour or two from now seeing as its 12. You could come over and we could all go together?" I say looking over at the time on my phone.

"Okay see you then. Bye dolphin!" Right as I hang up I get an incoming call, its Mercedes.

"Hey so Rachel and Tina are out. They are having a double date. How about you any luck?"

"Yeah Brittany and Santana are in. We decided to meet at my house and in an hour or two then leave all together." "Okay see you later."

* * *

**An Hour Later**

'Ding Dong' I hear the doorbell ring as I finish the touches on my outfit. "I'm coming!"

"Whoa Kurt I thought Blaine wasn't home." I hear Santana say opening the door.

"Nice to see you too Santana." I say turning around to get my coat.

"So where are we headed?" I hear Mercedes say as we enter the car. Its my turn to drive.

"I was thinking the mall down in Westville, it has a better selection but first for lunch how about BreadStix" Its the only good place in town.

We head to BreadStix and right as we head to our table, I hear Mercedes say "Kurt isn't that Blaine?" pointing to the table with Blaine and another guy. Blaine is holding the other guy's hands.

I sit down quickly facing their table.

"Kurt, who is that with Blaine?"

"He said he was meeting an old friend for lunch. Come on it's nothing."

I glance over at their table as I see Blaine saying something still holding the guy's hand. The guy nods and they get up for a hug, both we a huge smile on their faces.

"Kurt, I'm sorry to say this but that doesn't look like nothing."

"I'll talk to Blaine about it later. Can we please talk about something else."

"Kurt, I will go all Lima Heights on his ass. Don't say I didn't warn you." Santana says looking over at Blaine and his 'friend'

The thought the Blaine might be cheating on me is too much for me to handle.

We spend the rest of lunch talking about current events. Mercedes and Sam are planning to have a kid. Brittany and Santana are finally moving in together but Blaine and I are still the same after years. Yeah we moved in together but before that we were basically already since one was always at the others apartment. That would lead Blaine to cheat? Right? I clear my head of the thought as we finish lunch and head to the mall.

Mercedes and Brittany head to the shoe selection and I'm left with Santana to the clothing and perfume selections. We all meet back at the car with bags overflowing in our hands. We head to my house for some coffee.

When we get there Blaine's car isn't in the driveway yet which is strange since it's already 4.

I thought he would be home by now.

"So how about the coffee?" All the girls nod as I open the door to the house, dropping the bags in the doorway.

We were in a heated discussion about the latest gossip when I hear the front door close. Blaine's home. I check my watch and it's already 6:30. Wow that was fast. The girls say their 'Hellos' to Blaine and 'Goodbyes' to me as they gather their things heading for the door.

"I'll just see them off." I tell Blaine whose grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Bye Mercedes, Brittany! Come on Santana, you know you want to give me a hug too." I say walking outside to give Mercedes and Brittany I hug. I offer one to Santana who finally accepts.

I watch as their cars leave the driveway as I head back into the house.

"So you guys did some shopping I assume." I hear Blaine say. I look over and Blaine is peeking into the shopping bags.

"Yeah I just need something to clear my mind and you know with me shopping is perfect." I say grabbing the bags and heading to my closet.

"What exactly did you need to clear your mind of?" Blaine says leaning against my closet door. "The girl's crazy ideas." I say taking out my new outfits and organizing it.

"Such as, Kurt. You're not really giving me much to go with."

"Well we saw you at BreadStix today and they girls got all these crazy ideas." "Like..."

"They thought that the friend you were with was a guy you were cheating on me with okay." I say rubbing my temples.

"And you believed them? I told you I was going to have lunch with a friend."

"Blaine calm down. What are you getting so worked up about? I told them that. I trust you unless you give me a reason why I shouldn't. Why were you meeting your friend I know it was to catch up but was there something else. I saw you guys holding hands and hugging." I say crossing my arms against my chest.

"I was meeting with Jacob to catch up and he told me recently his boyfriend broke up with him. So I did what any person with a heart would do I was comforting him." Blaine says. I look over at him but its like he is avoiding eye contact with me.

"There is something else you're not telling me. Why can't you look me in the eyes?" I say as my heart starts beating faster. Blaine can't be cheating, he wouldn't do that but then again we haven't done it in a while and Blaine has been hanging out with his friends lately.

"Well I..." Blaine starts.

* * *

**What do you think Blaine will say? Is he cheating or not?**

**Sorry for the cliffy. I'm read so many stories today with cliffys and I've never left one so I thought I'd try it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Please Review!**


	2. The Secret Revealed

**Okay as I said yesterday I will upload another chapter. Sorry for the cliffy. Thank you for all the reviews, for favoriting/following this story. Please don't just favorite and follow without a review. I would really like to hear all of your comments on my story. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. ****I apologize in advance for any error such as grammar or spelling.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

"_There is something else you're not telling me. Why can't you look me in the eyes?" I say as my heart starts beating faster. Blaine can't be cheating, he wouldn't do that but then again we haven't done it in a while and Blaine has been hanging out with his friends lately._

"_Well I..." Blaine starts. _

I know he is trying to come up with a lie. I can't believe this is happening.

"Blaine, please at least tell it to me straight. You at least own me that if you're going to leave me." I can feel tears start to form. I lower my head so Blaine can't notice.

"Kurt you were suppose to find out till tomorrow...wait leave you why would I do that?" I look up to see Blaine with a confused look. His eyes widen at the sight of me crying.

"Kurt, baby why are you crying? Why would I leave you?" Blaine says walking over to me and placing his hand on my cheek wiping my tears.

"Yo-you're go-going... to leave me f-for Ja-ake him aren't y-you." I say through my sobs. I feel more tears fall as Blaine quickly wipes them away, placing a kiss when each tears slides down my face.

"Kurt, I'm not cheating on you. I would never! I love you! Yes I've been distant lately but that doesn't mean I'm cheating. I've just been busy planning..." Blaine freezes. "Planning what?" I look up to see Blaine, eyes wide open with a expression that says 'Fuck, I'm caught'.

"Shit you weren't suppose to find out till tomorrow but cat's out of the bag so I guess I have to tell you. Kurt, I love you and I was.. am going to propose tomorrow night. I told you when we were teenagers that I'm not very good with romance." Blaine says rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were- I mean you're going to propose?" "Yes, I have everything ready for tomorrow night. That's that reason I was meeting with Jacob he is helping me set up the dinner I planned. I was really comforting him about his ex though. I asked your parents for their blessing which they gave me before I could finish my sentence. I got to "I've been meaning to ask you this..." then Burt cut me off and asked if I was proposing. I think they knew it was coming. I asked Finn to be my best man, Puck, Mike, Artie and a few Warblers to be my groomsmens. Of course I'm getting ahead of myself. I haven't even asked you yet and I'm making all theses plans. I was just so sure you were going to say yes and now I ruined the surprise and started rambling." Blaine says allowing a little chuckle to come out trying to ease the tension.

"What do you mean was and were? You don't think I'll say yes?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Will you?" Blaine says. "Maybe if you ask me properly I'll consider it." I say teasing him.

"Guess I have to wait till tomorrow night to find out."

"Guess you will." I say laughing a little while giving Blaine a kiss which he deepens.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." Blaine says in between kisses.

"I think you're right" I say breaking the kiss and leading Blaine to the bedroom with his tie.

**Hours Later...**

"Can we just stay like this all day?" I ask lifting my head from Blaine's chest to look at the time its already 3. I haven't slept in like this in a while. I only do when Blaine and I pull an allnighter which we just so happen to do.

"We have to be up by 6 though seeing as our dinner plans start at 8 but we could stay like this till then." Blaine says leaning down to give me a kiss.

"I've missed this." Blaine says kissing me. "Me too." I say returning the kiss.

It gets more heated and passionate. "I think we should have another repeat of last night?" Blaine says wiggling his eyebrows. "I have no objection to that." I say leaning in for another kiss.

**More hours later...**

I wake snuggling into Blaine's chest. I glance over at the clock noticing its already 5:50. I lift myself off Blaine's chest and untangle our legs. I shake Blaine light only to get a few mumbling words out as he turns to bury his face in the pillows.

"Blaine, honey it's already 5:55, if we don't get up now we won't be ready in time."

"What- no- I don't wanna..." Blaine mumbles out, refusing to lift his head.

"Don't make me resort to my secret." "You wouldn't" Blaine says lifting his head and turning out to reveal his wide eyes and a look of panic. "Oh, but I would." I say poking Blaine in the side, making Blaine let out a little giggle. "Kurt, I'm up! I'm up!" "Nope too late!" I say tickling Blaine. "Kurt- stop!" Blaine says in between laughs. "I surrender!" I finally stop tickling when Blaine grabs me my waist and rolling us over kissing me softly.

"Come on we have big plans in a few hours. We don't want to be late." He says getting up heading to the door, naked. I force myself to stop staring and get up to get ready.

"You know I could use some company?" Blaine yelled after turning on the shower. I quickly get up and head to the bathroom.

I head to the bedroom with a towel around my waist to get dress. I walk over my dresser and pull out a pair of boxer briefs, slipping them on and walk to the closet. After much debate with myself I decide on black skinny jeans that look like black dress pants only a bit tighter, with a white dress shirt and a black vest. I keep the first 3 buttons open on the shirt. It reminds me of my outfit for my senior prom.

I walk to the bathroom to take place in my moisturizing ritual so to speak. I see Blaine in a suit with his favorite bow tie and it definitely reminds me of prom. I notice he is just about to apply gel when I stop him. "Blaine please for one night can you skip the hair gel? For me?" I say pouting.

"What exactly do I get out of it?" Blaine says lifting an eyebrow. "You'll find out tonight." I say winking and walking out.

Blaine joins me afterwards with a black mop of curls on his head. "You're lucky I love you." He says as he catches my glance. After we are all dressed and ready we head out to the car.

* * *

**Does this even count as a cliffhanger? I'm probably going to be able to upload everyday but it depends on reviews. Thank you again for favoriting/following this story! Please review! **


	3. The Proposal

**I forgot to upload yesterday since it was my sister's birthday! Thank you for all the reviews, for favoriting/following this story. Please don't just favorite and follow without a review. I would really like to hear all of your comments on my story, it might even inspire my writing. Please read and review! Don't forget to read the author's not at the end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. ****I apologize in advance for any error such as grammar or spelling.**

**So here is chapter 3!**

* * *

_Blaine joins me afterwards with a black mop of curls on his head. "You're lucky I love you." He says as he catches my glance. After we are all dressed and ready we head out to the car._

"I'll drive!" Blaine blurts out rushing to the driver's side. I throw him a confused look due to his excitement.

"It wouldn't be much of surprise if I told you where to go, now would it?" "I guess not. Do I have to wear a blindfold?" I say sarcastically.

"Way ahead of you." He says handing me a blindfold. "You know I was joking." "Yes but it's a surprise. I won't have you getting hints." "Fine" I say taking the blindfold and putting it on.

After a long drive Blaine leads me out of the car with the blindfold still on. "Oh watch your step." Blaine says leading me up a few steps. "Okay you can take off the blindfold." I take it off to see that I'm standing on a gazebo surrounded by a garden of roses and twinkling white lights.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine this is so beautiful! Thank You!" I say kissing Blaine. "You're beautiful"

Blaine says returning the kiss. "I love it. I love you" I say leaning in for another kiss. Blaine pulls away before I can deepen the kiss and I groan at the loss.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you. I've planned a wonderful dinner with my beautiful boyfriend and a series surprises to follow." "Who is this boyfriend you speak of? Should I be concerned?" I tease. "Not at all. The boyfriend part might change later on but first dinner. I've asked a few high school and college buddies of mine to help out tonight and some just happen to be chefs to cater. Order anything on the menu, unless you would like me to do it?" I look at the menu and it just so happens to be in Italian. Blaine did this on purpose since he is the only one I know who can speak Italian. "Well, I can't speak Italian and you sound so hot when you do. I think you should order for me."

I see Wes walk up to the in a waiter uniform. "Hello gentlemen. Thank you for join us this evening. Are you ready to order?" "Sì. Posso avere due bicchiere d'acqua e il vostro ottimo vino. Anche gli spaghetti e polpette di carne su un piatto grande, per favore." I hear Blaine say. It's so hot! "Sì, certo. Ottima scelta." I look up at Wes shocked. I forgot he was in the same class as Blaine. (A/N: Translations are in the author's not below.)

Once Wes left, I blurted out, "That was so hot. What did you order us?" "You'll find out. I just hope you don't mind sharing." "Why would I when I would be sharing with my hot, Italian speaking boyfriend?" I say lifting an eyebrow.

Wes comes back with two glasses of water with David following behind with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Blaine reads the label and nods. We both slip out 'Thank You's' as David pours the wine.

After a glass of wine and a bit of chatting. Wes and David walk towards us with a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Enjoy your meal." They say walking away.

"Yes. I know its corny but it's just who I am." Blaine says trying to nudge a meatball with his nose trying to eat it but completely failing to do so.

After seeing him struggle for about 5 minutes I pick up my fork and offer it to him. "You know they did invent something for that and it's called a fork!" I say stabbing the meatball and biting it.

"HEY! That was mine!" I finished the rest of it look over at Blaine's shocked expression. "I thought this was our dinner." "It-i" "Blaine calm down it was just joke but there are plenty left." I say gesturing to the plate.

I glance over at Blaine before he looks down at the plate and stares, he starts pouting. I take another meatball and stab it with my fork. Blaine looks up and I press it to his lips. "Here, I'm sorry I ate you meatball." He gives me a look that says 'I'm sorry, I know I'm acting stupid' as he bites it. "Hey you're not stupid. I know you're trying to be romantic. You already blew away me after with this dinner." I lean over across the table to give Blaine a kiss and pull back before we get too carried away.

Somehow for the remainder of the dinner we managed to finish the plate and end in a make out session. I think it started when I was getting and Blaine and I were eating both ends of the spaghetti noodle until our lips touch.

I pull back seeing Wes and David walking over to pick up our empty plate and glasses. "Oh Blaine we managed to get him to keep it open." David says with Wes following "Yeah, It took a lot of persuasion he gave in." "Thank you guys so much!" Blaine says getting up and hugging them. I raise my eyebrow at Blaine to which he walks over and says "Kurt, you'll find out soon enough. Come on let's go. I still have plans to follow and I special surprise for you." He says grabbing my hand and kissing it before leading me to the car. I yell over a 'Thank You' to both Wes and David and they nod.

We head to the car and to my surprise Blaine didn't make me wear a blindfold this time. "I know you're curious but we are almost there." Blaine says driving. I stare out the window and I notice we are in Westerville. After a short drive Blaine pulls up to the front of Dalton. He turns off the car and gets out of the car and starts walking over to my side to open my door. "Why, thank you. Oh and here is a tip." I say giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Come on, there is somewhere I want to take you to." Blaine says taking my hand and drags me through the school. I notice where we are heading to once we go down the staircase where we first met. This is where we first saw each other as I tapped on his shoulder and he turned to look at me, I fell in love looking into his honey brown eyes.

"Blaine, I know we first met here but can I ask what we are doing here?" I say as Blaine stops me at the third step and him on the ground floor just like before.

"This spot holds our first memory together, as strangers. This is where we first met and where I fell in love with you as I looked at your amazing blue-green eyes. Kurt you changed my life. I can't imagine life without you because I have no life without you. You're my everything. We've been through so much and survived it all, together. I love you, Kurt. You are the love of my life. So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine says getting down on one knee, pulling out a ring revealing a simple silver ring with a heart shaped hole, and an engraving saying 'Never Saying Goodbye'.

I'm speechless but I manage to nod my head before words actually come out of my mouth as I say "Yes! Yes, Blaine I love you!" Blaine gets up with the biggest smile on his face and puts the ring on my ring finger. I pull him into a kiss, right where we first met and now our first kiss as fiances. "I love you." I whisper into his ear as I release from our kiss, hugging him. "I love you, too" Blaine says leaning into another kiss to which I return. "Let's head home." I say. "Wait, we have a few more stops." Blaine ends up bringing me to every place we have a special moment that impacted our relationship. From the room we shared our first kiss to the Lima Bean where we shared our first 'I love you's, then to our house where we head to the bedroom.

I never thought I would have any of this. Meeting an open, proud gay guy who would become my best friend, my first boyfriend, my lover, but most importantly my future husband, These thoughts run through my head as I lean my head on Blaine's chest hearing his heartbeat for me. The last thought I have in my head before sleep overcomes me is,

I love you, Blaine.

* * *

_So the translation:_

_Blaine:"Yes I have two glass of water and your fine wine. Even the spaghetti and meatballs on a plate, please."_

_Wes: "Yes, of course. Excellent choice." _

**So it seems everything is turning out perfectly for them... For now?**

**So there is chapter 3. I could have left a cliffy but that would just be torture. Anyways I couldn't find the perfect spot to leave a cliffhanger so you guys get a true normal chapter. The next chapter will be them telling their parents. I think I'll have about 7-8 chapters for this story. I'll also update my other story "Death By A Broken Heart" in the next couple of days. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts on my story. I really didn't think this story would get such a positive response. I decided that the schedule of when I'll update depends on reviews. Most of you mainly just favorite or follow this story but I would really use some feedback. Any comments, suggestions or even predictions on the next part. Please review! So from now on reviews = next chapter.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been so distracted with school. Ugh, I know no excuses but I'll try to update from now on. Also I have a major case of writer's block. Anyways that's beside the point of this I'm not going to announce that I gave up on this chapter I'm just unsure if I should just skip to the wedding or actually lead up to the wedding like originally planned it would help if I could get some feedback. Also I will be updating "Death By A Broken Heart either later today or tomorrow but I promise I will update it soon. Sorry for the wait. **


End file.
